What Happend Yuri?
by AnimeMaster13333
Summary: What happens when yuri comes home with a gunshot wound in his chest. Read and find out, R&R and tell me if i should go on.
1. Gunshot

What Happened Yuri?

It was almost noon and everyone was waiting for Yuri to come back from his world. Wolfram, Conrad, Greta, Günter and Gwendal where all at the temple of THE GRAET ONE. When they saw Yuri in the fountain laying on his back bleeding from a gunshot wound in his chest. Everyone just stared but Wolfram told Gunter to get his daughter Giesela to heal Yuri. Greta and wolfram ran into the fountain to try and wake him up.

"Yuri wake up! Please you have to wake up" Wolfram said as he said staring at his fiancé.

"Papa please wake up. Don't leave me" Greta said as she shock Yuri lightly.

Yuri opens his eyes a little to see both his fiancé and daughter crying. He tries to sit up but cannot move so he tells them to come closer.

"Wolfram, Greta I love you to so much please if I die please take care of everyone for me" Yuri says as he, Greta and Wolfram all start to glow a golden color then passes out.

But when wolfram looks down at his chest the wound is healed and there is no more blood coming out. So Wolfram tells his brothers to take Yuri to his room at blood plague castle. When Wolfram and Greta got there right after Yuri and his brothers did he and Greta went straight to Yuri's room and kick everyone else out till Gunter and Giesela.

"Yuri are you awake please answer me" Wolfram said to his Fiancé.

Yuri opened his eyes a little and stared at wolfram and Greta.

When they saw he was awake they both started to cry aging .

"Wolfram can you help me change out of these clothes they are wet and are blood stained. Greta can you let everyone in I can hear Gunter all the way out in the hall please" He asked wolfram and Greta how did ad her dad told her to do.


	2. Story and Worry

As soon as everyone was in the room Giesela ran straight to Yuri to check his chest wound to find out that It was not there and stared at Yuri. While Günter was crying into Gwendal shoulder.

"They told me you got shot. But you are not wounded." Giesela said confused.

"I know it just healed on it's self when we where at the Temple. We do not know what happened I was just telling them if I did not make it to take care of each other. And them we all started to glow and my chest was not bleeding any more." Yuri said trying not to fall asleep.

"Yuri can you please tell us what happened. Who shot you?" Conrad asked a little concerned.

"Well I was walking home from school by the river and all I heard was a loud BOOM and next thing I know I am staring up at the face of my former baseball coach. He said that I ruined his coaching care because I punched him out for teasing Ken Murata. So when his mother found out she went berserk and when off and started yelling at the head coach. And he got fired and he when searching for me and just found me today because I have been here a lot. So I am glad that I have been here because he has already shot Ken and he is all right but he will be in the hospital for a while." He said as he saw all the worried looks.

"But did he get caught or did he run away when he shot you Yuri" Gwendal asked after Günter had calmed down and was not crying on his shoulder but was hanging on to his arm and would not let go.

"He got caught there was a police officer standing about 10 feet from me and as I was falling I saw him get tackled to the ground by about five guys and the officer running over to him. But I think some one was trying to get to me because I saw someone running to me right when I hit the water so I think they are very confused right now because I am not in the river any more." Yuri said while giggling a little which hurt is chest so he stopped.

Everyone was glad that there king was ok. Günter, Gwendal, Conrad, and Giesela left so that the king could get a little rest. The only ones who stayed in the room was Wolfram, Greta and Yuri who was laying on his back starting to go to sleep.

"Daddy can I sleep in here with you and dad tonight please" Greta asked as she started to feel a little sleep while sitting in wolframs lap who was also starting to feel a little sleepy from what just happened.

"If it's alright with dad you can." Yuri said half asleep.

"Yes you can Giesela go get in to your nightgown and you can sleep with us ok" Wolfram said while Greta started to walk out the door and down to here own room. Right when she got back wolfram was already in the bed waiting for his and Yuri's daughter to get in and go to sleep as some as Greta got in to bed all three of them fall asleep peacefully.

Later when Gwendal when to check on the king he was a little surprised to see that Greta and Wolfram where in the bed with Yuri as well as he just stood there smiling at them before heading back to his bed room.

"What took you so long Gwendal I thought something happened to you I was starting to worry about you please do not do that aging." Said Gunter as he was lying in Gwendals bed waiting for his lover to come to bed.

"Sorry love I was just checking on the king to see if he was alright. To find out that Wolfram and Greta are sleeping with him tonight I think they are scared some thing might happed to him aging. And you need to please stop warring so much ok. Nothing will happen to me I promise." Said Gwendal as he got in to bed with his lover and cuddled him close and fell to sleep.

THE END


End file.
